


Glacially Hellish

by sleepyprincess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astrals - Freeform, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gods, Heterosexual Sex, Making Love, Passion, Sex, Vaginal Sex, chillin, frostbearer, ice and fire sex, idk they're just in the void/space, pyreburner, sex between gods, space sex I guess??? they're pretty much in space, the glacian, the infernian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Ifrit and Shiva making love.In space.





	Glacially Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shiva and Ifrit and ship them hardcore. Fics of these two are rare; so expect more of this pairing. 
> 
> They're in space I guess. 
> 
> They're Gods so I assume they go wherever they want. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“_My love_.”  


The Glacian’s whisper danced around the Infernian’s ears with a chill only she possessed. He looked around, almost frantic until he felt her cool touch on his heart. The fire in him stirred not from rage, but from pining for his lost love.  


Pining for _her_.  


“My love,” Ifrit called out with a wary but hopeful timbre, his hand resting itself above the hand on his chest. “You deride me with these ambiguous callings.”  


Shiva’s hand felt brisk under his hot one. Her once-cold heart was warmed by his former benevolence towards mankind. In spite of his current scorn towards humans, the Ice Goddess still felt nothing but love for the God of Fire.  


“I mean not to deride you, my dearest,” she leaned towards him, planting an icy but intimate kiss on his fiery lips. She pulled away to declare, “The War may have sundered us, but my desire for you has never wavered.”  


Her words struck the already blazing fire in his heart. The Pyreburner could not help himself as he crushed his lips back against hers, passion soaring between the two Gods when the Frostbearer reciprocated the kiss with a fierceness only he could ignite.  


Her frosted hands cupped his smoldering face to intensify the kiss. This sent Ifrit into a frenzy and drew out a resounding moan from him, his hands wandering from Shiva’s arms to her waist, squeezing and fondling every part of her wintry body.  


He had missed her, and she to him.  


The Glacian’s legs separated, his burning touch triggering her own frenzy as she let out her own groans, indicating her need to feel all of him.  


“I yearn for your cool mouth, my beloved,” Ifrit’s hand eventually found her most cherished area as he pressed another heartfelt kiss against her lips. His warm fingers found her clit, rubbing it in small but fleeting circles. Her hips bucked against his as their kisses became more and more erratic. Their tongues moved against each other with more aggression and carnal passion.  


“Make love to me, Ifrit,” Shiva purred, tugging the Infernian as close to her as she was able to. His searing cock was already erect and pressing against her inner thigh, ready to embrace her invigorating sex. He rested his forehead against hers, one curved hand placed itself on her face while the other guided himself inside of her; no mere mortal would have been able to handle the sexual penchant of the Six. Had either one of them made love to a human, it would have most likely killed one.  


Both Gods let out a cry of euphoria that neither had felt in a long time. Shiva’s legs enclosed themselves around Ifrit’s waist, the unmitigated heat immediately driving her into a heaven only he had the power to deliver to her. The Pyreburner plunged himself in and out of her frigid cunt with ardor, his grasp on her hips leaving hot bruises on her skin. The iciness felt incredible around his ignited dick, the feeling making him move in and out of her with determined but slow thrusts.  


“You feel divine, my love,” Ifrit’s face buried itself in the crook of her neck, their skin balancing the other out as the true clashing of fire and ice intensified.  


Shiva stretched around him perfectly, her wetness lubricating further to help both Gods indulge further in the ecstasy they gave to each other. She tightened her thighs’ firm hold around him, her arms wrapping themselves around his mid-back.  


It wasn’t long before both divinities started reaching their impending climax. The Infernal’s skin was now covered in long, icy claw marks left by the Glacian, who gladly enjoyed the pleasure of his rough touch on her own complexion. His sex brushed against her g-spot, a white-hot pain spreading throughout her inside that turned quickly into pleasure. Shiva spasmed around him, him following not long after when his thrusts became irregular from the overload of rapture.  


_“Shiva!”_  


_“Ifrit!”_  


The two lovers chased their releases together, both their bodies tensing up as they came in harmony with one another.  


Remaining inside of her momentarily, Ifrit held Shiva against his heated body for a minute before he reluctantly pulled himself out of her. This roused a small but audible mewl from the Frostbearer, who wrapped her arms around his neck and let one hand trace the markings on one of his horns.  


“Only with you, do I have peace,” the low voice of the Infernian rumbled in the Glacian’s ear. Her heart raced at his words; in spite of the War and the drama of Eos, he still felt love for her as well.  


“My soul is bound to yours undyingly,” Shiva crooned in his ear before both beings closed their eyes, falling into a blissful slumber.


End file.
